A Rogue and A Thief
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: Gambit comes back for Rogue one night. Wolverine is'nt too happy about this. But he wants to know: does she love him back? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure ran out silently from the copse of trees surrounding the Xavier Academy, flitting in between trees and disappearing into shadows.

A moment later, a rustle of leaves heralded the break-in, and the figure vaulted over the intricate wrought-iron gates, landing lightly with a swish of his dark cloak. The metal rod in his hand contracted, decreasing in size until it fit neatly back onto itself and was contained in the palm of one hand.

"Easy as ever." He smirked to himself and took off at a run towards the main doors.

He was leery of the alarm systems, keeping an eye out for the obstacles and traps that Charles had laid for any intruders. Of course, he thought to himself smugly, they wouldn't be of much use against him.

His last leap landed him on the brick wall, and his legs scrambled for purchase until they found the first floor's window ledge. A hand delved into a side pocket, and came back out holding a flaming card. Two deft fingers flipped it towards the window above with uncanny precision, so it hit the glass above with a muffled boom. The glass fractured, then dropped onto the glass below with a soft tinkle.

He jumped and caught the edge of the window with his fingertips, then swung easily onto his feet and entered the room, tumbling in through the open window.

"Ah, what a lovely night, ma Cherie."

Rogue startled awake in her bed, then lunged out at the intruder. His eyes glowed red against the black, and he caught her frantic swipe on the rod.

"Gambit?"

Her voice came out sounding all wrong, and Rogue hurried to clear the lump of emotion in her throat.

"What are you doin' here?"

She whipped a glove off her hand, holding it out menacingly in front of her. Gambit raised his hands in a placating gesture, and slowly backed towards the window.

"I did not come here for a fight, cherie. But if you want it that way, then so be it."

Rogue didn't relax from her rigid posture. She stared coldly at Gambit's absurdly handsome and cocky face, willing herself not to reply.

"Anna-marie, it is time you must decide for yourself. _Mon Dieu_, it is time you see that the others have merely been using you."

Rogue sucked in a sharp breath, her hands curling into claws at her sides.

"Ah asked you what you were doin' here, Gambit. How do you know about mah name? Ah want answers, and ah want them now."

She took another step forward, then staggered back, surprised, as Gambit enveloped her in a hug. She struggled inside his arms, then gave a faint shriek of terror as he jumped out the window.

"Not so fast, kid."

Wolverine appeared from the shadows, shadowing Gambit silently. The rage and jealousy in his eyes flared. Gambit threw Wolverine a smirk across his left shoulder, then turned and ran, grasping Rogue's hand tightly.

"Just where d'ya think, you're goin', bub?"

Wolverine launched himself through the air, landing exactly where Gambit had been just a moment ago. He held up a fist to Gambit's face, and with a sharp ring of metal, extended his claws.

"You're not goin' anywhere without me."

"Ah, I'm afraid we are. Time to say _au revoir_, Wolf Boy."

Gambit reached inside his pocket, shuffled is cards briefly, then flicked two burning Aces at Wolverine. He watched them flutter through the air briefly, then turned and ran. The explosion rang in her ears as Rogue watched Wolverine dive to one side, her feelings for the two men warring within her.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

As expected, both of them ignored Rogue and started taunting each other, like the egoistical males they were.

"Well, well. Not one for pleasantries, are we, _monsieur_?"

"You picked the wrong fight, bub." growled Wolverine.

Snarling in fury, he launched himself at Gambit, just as aforementioned mutant sent three more cards spinning towards Wolverine's face. Logan slashed through them swiftly while they were in midair, then threw himself at Gambit, knocking them both into a wall. The sharp ring of metal on metal jarred Rogue to her bones as Gambit and Logan traded blows. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and Wolverine was sent flying backwards. He landed on a patch of burning grass, then righted himself and ran as it exploded.

"Did I now, Logan? Or is it you who has picked the wrong fight?"

Gambit grinned wickedly, then threw ten cards out like he was dealing them to the players. They all hit Wolverine, exploding in a magnificent inferno that enveloped his struggling figure. When the smoke cleared, Logan lay face down on the floor, breathing heavily, as Gambit gave a triumphant smile.

"I was never one for _coup de graces_," he said conversationally, "but I do like to go out with a bang."

With that, he held up the queen of hearts, and flipped it into the nearest ring of trees. As it hit, the leaves all exploded, setting the whole ring alight briefly. Broken twigs rained down on Wolverine, glowing like shooting stars, before flickering out.

Gambit reached for Rogue's frozen hand, and his eyes glinted.

"Shall we, ma belle?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you taking me?"

Rogue struggled slightly in Gambit's arms, but, truth be told, she was totally comfortable where she was.

"Hmmm…where would you like to go, _Cherie_?" he asked her teasingly, leading her to a sleek black car.

"Ah dunno, maybe, home? That sound good to yah?" griped Rogue.

"_Mais non_," he laughed, "I'm sure you don't quite mean that. Trust me."

He opened the door for her, waiting like a gentlemen, then got into the car himself. He hit the gas and the locks at the same time, grinning cheerily at Rogue.

"Ah meant what ah said. Take me home as soon as possible." She folded her arms across her chess and stared stubbornly out one window.

Gambit chuckled.

"See, _Cherie_, you've already changed your mind about coming! Why would you come willingly, though?"

He let the question hang in the air, watching from the corner of his eyes as she squirmed uncomfortably. He gave a little smirk, then focused his gaze on the road. Gambit was surprised when she finally broke the silence with a sigh.

"Okay, maybe ah was getting a little tired of the Xavier Academy," she admitted, "or maybe ah was just mad at Kitty. What's it to you, anyways?"

Her fingers tapped against the seat nervously, and her gaze shifted away when he looked at her.

"Gambit, mah thoughts are all so jumbled up. What you said before about understandin' how ah really feel, ah don't think you do."

"You might be surprised, _Cherie_," he answered quietly.

The car slid to a halt in a copse of trees. In the dark, the faint sheen of starlight provided just enough light to show Rogue that they were still in the neighbourhood.

Gambit opened the door of the car and strode out into the cool night, his robes flapping out behind him. Rogue stood up hesitantly, then followed him into the forest. He plucked a leaf off the nearest branch, then threw it over his shoulder. It exploded in midair, right before her astonished eyes, in a tiny halo of bright light.

"Just like the first time we met here." She realised aloud.

Gambit gave her the smallest of grins, continuing into the darker parts of the forest. Suddenly, he turned to face her, his eyes blazing in the darkness.

"There was a girl I once knew, _Cherie_. She and I were enemies to start with, oh, maybe even enemies now, because we were from different sides. Enemies. But I realised that it didn't matter anymore, because she was _that_ girl. You know who she was?"

He shuffled his cards, then flicked them out into the air one by one, in a long trail. They sparkled and winked out, forming the word Rogue.

Rogue stared, openmouthed at the mini display of fireworks, her heart hammering loudly. She couldn't be sure whether this was real or whether it was just another one of his tricks.

Gambit took a step forward, then tossed the last surviving card in the deck to her. She watched the Queen of Hearts flutter through the air before ending in a shower of sparks.

"I thought she was your lucky lady. Your guardian angel? Why…?"

She was cut off by Gambit as he hugged her close to himself.

"You are the Queen of my heart now, Rogue."

She found herself gasping in disbelief as she pressed her lips against his, even though her brain was screaming at her to stop. They were enemies. This could not be happening. This could never be allowed…

And yet she liked it. She liked the way he caressed her gently, the way he wasn't afraid that she would absorb his powers. She liked his passion and his impatience.

Rogue hesitated, then closed her eyes and lay her head against his chest.

"I love you, Remy LeBeau."

"_Tu es le Reine de mon coeur, ma Cherie_. My Rogue."

And that's who they were. A rogue and a thief. But nothing mattered anymore, not their aliases and not their names, not even who they were. Because they were finally together.


End file.
